Twilight's Creed
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Sophie's friend from out of town shows up in the middle of the vered in blood and exausted she doesn't reveal the horror of what drove her to Wolflake. Can a wolf give her life meaning once again?Can Tyler finally find one who will love him alone?
1. Prologue

Twilight's Creed

Prologue

The big gray-black wolf ran alone through the forest, his mind a mess with the thoughts of his other side. _'Why won't she love me? I love her, Please Ruby love me!'_ The male howled when he reached the cliff listening to the echoes of his kind around the small town and the forest the wolves called home. As he headed farther out of his normal range he heard a car, the sound of the engine calling his humane half to the surface of his mind as the car rolled to a stop out side of the border limit sign. A single figure stepped from the car and out into the moon light, it was a woman, her hair seemed to glow. The crimson strands gave off both a black and silver glow in the light of a reddening moon.

The woman's jacket blew around her wildly in the wind as she collapsed onto the gravel by the roadside. " Oh goddess, I pray she is still here I have to find her. She will be able to help me." The woman spoke as she sat in the gravel, The wolf took a large sniff and smelt moisture on the wind. The rain was coming back and it was going to get nasty this time, as if the figure could smell the rain too did she rise to her feet. "Here I come little one, hope your ready." And the woman got back to the car and started heading into town. The wolf tried to follow but lost the car 5 miles later as he picked up the smell of another of his kind. He was entering Donner's turf and the old sheriff was still revered enough so that the younger male didn't want to make him mad. The wolf spun and ran off into the woods once again determined to do some howling. The black and chrome car rolled into the Donner's driveway, the driver noticing at once the absence of the police cruiser. The woman got out and went around to front of her car and leaned against the still warm hood.

The cell in her hand lighting up as she pressed several numbers and hit the call button. Ringing in the woman's ear told her that the call would go through. "H-He-Hello?" The woman smiled gently before answering. "Ello Sophie..." The woman on the other end nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Twilight...What..Where...Why?" she stuttered. "I had no where else to go. Look outside." She left the why unanswered for now. Sophia Donner jumped out of bed and looked out the window to see a beautifully done Black and chrome 1967 Dodge Charger with a silvery-white wolf rearing across the hood. 'Its Twilight alright, that car is untouchable. Luke is going to hate this.' Sophie smiled wondering how Luke would take it that his car would be beaten on a road race, the highways around here were perfect for racing and Sophie that the hill kids would waste no time. Once they saw her car that is, But it still made her wonder why her friend would show up at four in the morning with what looked like everything she owned in her car.

"What happened?" Sophie finally said, and with that simple statement Twilight's world was about to change.


	2. The Cry of a wolf

Twilight's Creed

Chapter 1: The cry of a Wolf

-Last time-

"What happened?" Sophie finally said, and with that simple statement Twilight's world was about to change.

-Now-

Sophia Donner was horrified to learn of the blood bath that had left her friend an orphan and most of the once massive family dead. The Rayne clan was a family of native Americans and the half-breed's they sired. Twilight was one such halfbreed, Comanche and Celt, the two most warrior like bloodlines in the world. Twilight loved her spirit guardian fiercely and Sophie was astonished to learn said guide was a white wolf, Twilight had said she had dreams of the wolf. It guided her through dream visions and clues, Sophie wondered what would happen if Ruby and Twilight ever met. "Where are you going to sleep?" Twilight's smile sent relief through Sophie. "My car if I have too, I plan on getting a place here and staying." Sophie snorted. "nonsense, you'll stay with me. My dad won't mind since you can take over the spare bedroom. Maybe I an get you a job at the dinner with me." Twilight's laughter caught her by surprise. "I have money behind me dearest, so I won't need a job for a little bit just a place to sleep and shower. Until I find my uncle, anyways." Sophie nodded and turned to head inside. "Want a hot meal and that shower now?" She noticed then the dried blood that caked her friend and her clothing. " Sure. I need a good hot one,and a solid meal I've been driving for nearly two days straight." Sophie grabbed her by the arm but noticed someone very special to her friend was missing. "Where is Higure?" Twilight's eyes got watery, her mask began to crack. "You can tell me all about it while I cook and after you have had that shower."

After a two hour explanation Sophie was bawling right along with Twilight. "So, that's why you ran from him. Bastard!" The two heads turned when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Its my dad don't worry." The sheriff walked into his house to see the two young women sitting there crying that his nose stung with the scent of fresh tears. "Sophie? Are you ok?" He asked slightly agitated. "Dad this is Twilight a friend of mine from out of town we met on the net disguising Italy and the stars, she fled here from her crazy ex boyfriend. Please Dad let her stay until she finds her uncle or her own place?" Sheriff Donner was aghast after he learned the whole story behind the young woman's scramble to this remote area and the blood-soaked tragedy that drove her to do it. "Of course she can stay but Sophie, the spare room is full of stuff the basement however, is not. For tonight she can sleep on the couch but tomorrow you guys can go shopping to provision the basement to her needs ok?" Sophie hugged him and dragged her friend upstairs to finally get her shower and relax.

The next morning the girls had been to the small post office and bank as Twilight had money transferred and an account set up and a large queen size bed bought. They took the pieces home and assembled them on large concrete blocks as Sophie warned her that sometimes the basement floor was cold and might gather moisture. They resealed the blocks all around the room and Twilight took a long flat pencil and began to draw on the now white surface. The construction pencil had harder lines to it then a normal one and Twilight's steady hands finished drawing out the massive wolf that now stood guard over her entry way. She drew several more in different poses but there were two up by the head of her bed. On one side she began with a wolf that looked the exact copy of the wolf on her hood and the other a black with silver-gray tips to his fur,ears and muzzle. They had the most detail and the most time spent upon them. Twilight did her best To re-create the drawings in her home. Sophie and twilight spent the rest of the day organizing the basement to suit Twilight's needs. "Twilight and we need to go into town. I have a shift to pull a shift at the dinner."

Twilight's eyes widened and she looked at the time it was nearly 4 o'clock. "Ok I'll take you, I need to go into town and buy some things anyways." As Sophia changed for work Twilight grabbed her keys. And with that the two girls left the house and got into Twilight's now cleaned out car. Twilight's eyes were ever moving as she drive down the wet road, her glasses shielding her light eyes from the low light and giving her a tinted view of the road. As they pulled up outside the dinner one of the hill kids spotted Sophia getting out of the car, and he pointed her out to some of the others. "Hey isn't that the Zoo-bait? What's she doing near a car like that."Twilight emerged from the car and tossed something to Sophia, which to the hill kids was just a plain cellphone. "Call me when you get out and I'll come get you." And with that she was gone, her beautiful machine growling away into the coming night. The hill kids watched her go with looks of awe and excitement, this was someone new to mess with. The sheriff's daughter worked to her usual picky but high standards. When she got back to the house Sheriff Donner handed her a solid metal skeleton key and told her it was the key to the basement's outside entrance, so she could come and go at will. "Thank you for your kindness" he nodded and told her she was welcome and left for work.

Twilight gasped as she drove into town and saw the statue of Lupa, she bowed her head and stopped at the store there in town. She shopped for quite awhile and when she left she noticed a large truck with a cage strapped to the back, she loaded everything into her car and after locking it she walked over to the truck and nearly started to cry. Inside was a white wolf with blue eyes, she tried to get out of the kennel but it was locked tight. Twilight heard some bushes shuffling and saw several pairs of glowing eyes watching her. She went to work on the lock and picked it clean she was wearing gloves, and her pics were best quality she could get. She had the lock off in a heartbeat and opened the cage door as soon as she was out of the way. The wolf sprang free and was gone in a flash of white. She walked back to her car and left town in a happy mood, she had no idea that she was being watched from the woods by glowing yellow eyes. He had seen her risk her freedom by saving Ruby from the poacher. HE wanted to know more about this human, so he would watch her.


	3. First Meetings & The Debt

Twilight's Creed

Chapter 3: First meeting & The Debt

Tyler was no fool and made sure to stay out of sight as he watched the human. She wandered the woods during the day for hours at a time she would stop, sit and sketch in a pad she always carried with her. She was very gentle with any animals she sketched, never intruding but simply observing. Late in the third week of watching her he decided to let her see him, to gauge her reaction. He moved ahead of her to a clearing she frequented and waited. After she had been sitting on her favorite log for sometime, he trotted into the clearing seemingly without a care. He heard her breath hitch, and turned his head to see her hand flying across the page no doubt sketching his form. He plopped onto his rear end and watched her like any predator would. She was still save for her left hand moving across the pad. The winds dissipated allowing him to hear her muttering under her breath. _'you are lovely, handsome one. Truly a gift to your proud race, such a noble one. Thank you for staying so still, my lovely.' _Tyler was speechless by her undeniably honest words. He laid down in shock, and saw her slowly flip the page and start on a new sketch. _' Suck luck to see you, I am blessed to see and draw you. My Beloved one, I shall hold this memory dear to my heart. That is what I shall call you...Beloved' _Her voice was barely a whisper but his ears picked it up perfectly. It was awhile before he left the clearing, and heard her soft steps heading back towards the Donner house. She was humming in her throat all the way back and once back in her basement she took her sketches and picked a large canvas and began to draw. She placed him not in a clearing but high upon a ledge.

She pointed his muzzle to the moon and drew him singing silently to it. She didn't stop when she was through sketching but went right into painting the lupine. When she was through it was time to get Sophie from the diner. She left with a light heart and hoped she would be able to rebuild a life here, in the forest. After getting Sophie home and having dinner the two went down to the basement room and Sophie gasped. Seeing the beautiful picture she was astonished by its realness. "its beautiful! Where did you find the subject?" Twilight grinned and told her of the wolf she met in the woods. Sophie smiled hoping for her friends sake it was simply one of the hill kids and they hadn't seen her watching them. Day after day Twilight went into the woods and sought the wolf out for company, he was a beautiful animal in his prime. She was only an hour or so into her daily stroll when she heard a rifle fire and a shrill yelp. She ran towards the sound, her heart pounded against her breastbone. She skidded into her clearing to see a man standing over Beloved, a rifle in hand. He was laughing and talking to himself, praising his hunting skills. She saw Beloved's eyes glazed over in pain and charged the hunter. He had started to turn towards her when her boot crashed into his shoulder, breaking the joint. Twilight grabbed the gun and swung the butt of it into the mans face. She raised it to hit him again when she heard a whimper from behind her. She turned to see Beloved lying on his side bleeding. "Oh goddess. No, Beloved hold on!" She tied the hunter up with some rope she found lying near him. She carefully approached the wolf and wrapped a scarf around his muzzle to protect him as well as herself. She picked him up careful to not jar him too much. She walked back to the house and in the side door. After she set him on a small raised set of blankets, she looked at the wound. She carefully got the bullet out and cleaned the wound. She glanced at his head only to stare in shock. He was watching her through pain glazed eyes.

Tyler was so shocked that she had appeared in the woods after the hunter shot him. At first he had thought the man was there at her request. But when she had charged him and began beating on him. He was astounded by the things that rolled out of her mouth with every blow that she landed. "How dare you hurt him! This is his home! How dare you! Filth! Vile creature!" She had repeated the words like a mantra until she seized the rifle and cracked the man in the face with it. He saw her raise it again and whined, knowing her blow would probably kill the stupid hunter. She surprisingly turned to him and dropped the weapon. She whispered apologies in his ears as she tied the bandana around his muzzle, he knew that what she did was wise. If she had caused him pain he would have bitten her instinctively. He was surprised by her as she gently carried him to the house and laid him on some soft blankets. She gently tended his wound, quietly crying over his injury. He was shocked, this human cared if he was injured. Not even knowing him, she tended a wild beast's wounds and brought him into her personal space. He saw her eyes meet his and was surprised to feel her hand brush his nose. He realized he was thirsty, and tired. She surprised him by removing the makeshift muzzle and set down some cool water before him. "You should rest Beloved, its been a trying day for you." He relaxed and closed his eyes, his ears tuned to her every movement. He heard her go upstairs and pick up the phone. "Hello, Donner please? Yes, I'll hold..." He heard her pause for a moment and then her brief talk with the male over the hunter lying in the woods. He heard her goodbye and the click of the phone hanging up. He heard her moving around the kitchen and then smelled something that would be quite welcome at this moment. Red meat, and a good amount of it. He heard her coming downstairs and quickly went back to his former position.

"Ok Beloved, Here I have some snacks for you. Sorry its not fresh, but its all I can do." She set down a plate with a few stakes and other cuts of blood rich meat on it. She told him she was going to pick up Sophie and she left the house. He felt the wound closing slowly and he knew to run would only slow his healing. He was looking around her room seeing the drawings on her walls when a gleam caught his eye and he saw the portrait on the easel. He was amazed to see himself, singing to the moon. His tail was high streaming like a banner behind him. She had painted him in an Alpha's posture. He saw the small inscription in the corner and smiled a wolf's grin. It said. '_Beloved's lullaby'_ He ate the food she brought him enjoying every bite and crunch of bone. He also lapped up some water and relaxed into the softness embracing his body. He woke up hearing her come down stairs, she shed her boots by the door and gradually stripped to only a pair of shorts and a sports bra. He saw the outline of a tattoo on her left shoulder, but couldn't see the whole design. He saw her turn and walk slowly towards him and, watched her kneel to his level. "well Beloved, it seems that you were hungry. I'll bring you more in the morning after I check your wound." He watched her gently touch his paw and stand before walking away, he laid his head down and heard the light click before the room went black. Tyler was so surprised that a human would treat a wild beast this way. The next morning he was startled awake by pounding on the door above him. "The hell Sophie!" Twilight yelled as she got out of bed and walked up stairs, not realizing she was only in her shorts and bra. "Twilight! Thank god your alright!" She didn't notice the shocked expression on the two officer's faces at her emergence from the basement. "Wha' the hell are you doing waking me up at this hour!" Sophie growled and poked the taller woman in the stomach. "You took on a hunter in the forest and managed to beat the hell out of him with his own weapon!" Twilight stood to her full height not realizing that Tyler, Sophie's dad and Mr. Cates was listening. " And I'd beat the hell out of that worthless piece of hide again! How dare he shoot a wolf! They are beautiful and proud creatures! The bastard deserved more but due to the fact he put a bullet in a living, breathing being. He was damn lucky I couldn't ignore the wolf's pain and only made sure he couldn't leave!" Mr. Cates and Donner were shocked at hearing that piece of information. "He dared raise a weapon to a protected, noble and honorable being Sophie!" Sophie realized that the situation had probably given her flashbacks of the nightmare that brought her here.

"Twilight, I'm not saying he was right. In fact I agree with you, no one should shoot the wolves. I understand your point of view." Mr. Cates cleared his throat and Twilight spun on her heal putting her back to the wall and dropping into a fighting stance. "Easy Twilight!" Sophie called seeing fear enter her friends eyes. "Ms..." He trailed off trying to get her last name. "call me Twilight." She said her voice was steady, but the wolves heightened senses picked up the fact she was nervous and uncomfortable. "He was after a wolf? You saw this?" Donner said and she nodded. "I was walking the woods as normal when a heard the shot and a yelp, I ran towards it and found the man standing over a young wolf. He was laughing at it and kicking it. I lost my temper and charged him.."She slowly explained what happened leaving out only that she had brought the wolf back and was treating him. "He is wounded, I did get the bullet out though..." They were shocked and watched her go down stairs and return with the round in hand. "I do not forgive those who shoot such beautiful beings." Mr. Cates was shocked by her statements, and smiled at the young woman asking what she planned to do now that she lived here. "I am going to go house hunting soon and find a place I can set up permanently." Donner asked if she could remember what the wolf looked like and she smiled at him and nodded. "Hold on a moment.." She went downstairs and come up holding a decent sized canvas, she handed it to the Sheriff and watched his and Mr. Cates' eyes go wide.

"That's him, I drew him in the woods when he was drinking from a river." The two looked at one another with astonishment in their eyes. The picture was of Tyler Creed drinking from a river in rich color, she had even gotten the silver tips of his black fur right. "You are a wonderful artist, my girl. Do you only draw wolves?" She smiled softly. "I am deeply connected to Wolves.. I am half native you see and my spirit guardian is a wolf." Donner and Cates both smiled at her, Twilight didn't notice how relieved their smiles were. "Can I go back to bed now? I've only had a little sleep.." Donner ushered her off to bed and she shut and locked the door with a large sigh of relief. She saw Beloved watching her and smiled at him as she crawled back into her bed and was asleep again in moments. The two men left the house together and spoke quietly alone for a few moments. "that hunter remembers shooting Tyler. He also remembered only that girl's first hit. I'd say if we used this as a public trial, the girl could keep her plans of remaining here. I say we find Tyler and figure out what happened." Mr. Cates spoke softly and Donner nodded. "According to Sophie, Twilight's uncle lives somewhere near our town." They decided to allow her to find a house and see what she would do. It was a couple days later that Tyler realized his wound was healed and it was time for him to leave. Twilight came down stairs and he knew she was going to check his wound, he tolerated her tying the bandana around his muzzle. Twilight's eyes widened to see the wound gone and his skin whole and healthy. She sighed and looked at him softly. "Ok Beloved, I see you are healed and ready to return to the forest." She untied the bandana and walked towards the outer door and looking at him opened it wide. "Be free once again Beloved!" He was up and bolted up the stairs in a single bound. He heard her laugh at his jumping and leaping, heard her clap at his bounding and turning. She closed the door and he turned leaving the Sheriff's place, he was half way home when some of the others caught up to him. '_Tyler are you alright?_' He nodded and they played for awhile before he split off from them and went home. He relaxed and shed his pelt, after going through a secret dog door. He took a hot shower and saw the wound was completely scar-less and grinned. That woman was clever, she understood more about wolves then people.

Twilight enjoyed seeing him free and allowed a smile to cross her face. She returned to her room and gently cleaned up the bed of blankets, her friends had slept on. It was a couple days later as she was walking through town with Sophie, that she realized she wasn't as afraid as before. The Sheriff had asked that the girls stop by the station while they were out and they had decided to bring him lunch. As they walked into the station someone was walking out. He missed Sophie but crashed headlong into Twilight. Her eyes met his and he was shocked to see that they were silver ringed emerald. She looked into the man's chocolate brown eyes and smiled shyly. "Ah girls, right on time." Donner said as he came around the desk and Sophie handed him the packed lunch. "wow food, how sweet." his deputy said with a grin. The two in the doorway turned, hearing the Sheriff clear his throat. " Twilight, this is Tyler Creed. He owns the hairball you stopped the hunter from shooting. Tyler this is Twilight, a friend of Sophie's from out of town." He grinned at her knowing he had the advantage, and she smiled back. "I would say you have a good friend at your back Mr. Creed." She was polite and he told her to call him Tyler. "Ok, Tyler. Did he make it home alright?" Tyler nodded, knowing that the sheriff had no idea he had been in his house the entire week they looked for him.

Sophie watched Twilight interact with Tyler and prayed she was wrong. She knew Twilight's love of the forest, and knew that if Tyler was aware that she had drawn him he would probably chase her. "I have something I'd like to show you sometime."He nodded and knowing the Cates were on their way he departed. They were enjoying lunch when the couple arrived, and they greeting the Cates warmly. "Mr. Cates, hello!" Twilight called out as she waived. Vivian saw the younger woman and shifted her body language to indicate a challenge, she was shocked to see the woman's body language shift into a stance that spoke a great deal. She wouldn't take what didn't belong to her but would defend what was hers. Vivian relaxed as they sat down with the trio. "Mr. Cates is the mayor of town Twilight." She nodded and smiled softly, the wolves could sense she was slightly uncomfortable. " Sorry if I seem nervous, I don't so well around people." Vivian smiled softly and seeing the sketch pad sticking out of her messenger bag decided to ask a question. " So child I have heard you draw wolves." Twilight raised her head slightly. "Yes I do...I enjoy drawing their wild beauty." Twilight relaxed then, she scooted her chair closer to Vivian's and picked up her sketch pad and opened it to a page. "This is a wolf from where I am from. He was the Alpha who presided over the whole valley. I used to walk with them and sit with the pups while the adults hunted." Vivian saw the large gray standing on a rocky incline looking over what was probably his valley and guarding all those below. Twilight showed her several more pictures of wolves, including the one of Tyler sitting, staring into the sky. "this is the wolf that the hunter shot. He was watching the sky when I found him in a clearing, he was too beautiful not to draw." Vivian smiled, the child obviously loved and respected wolves. "I hear you are looking for a home in our town." She nodded excitedly. " I don't do well with people but I enjoy the forest." Twilight's eyes sparkled as she turned to point out a window to her left. " there is an open store front and I might open a small shop." Sophie asked the question that popped into Vivian's head. " What kind of shop?" Twilight grinned. "A shop where I paint portraits and local landscapes. Maybe even put in a small bakery or cafe, and let Sophie run it. I can cook but I prefer to paint more." Mr. Cates smiled at the child before him, she was so full of life but he could sense she had been through something that still haunted her.

Sophie and Twilight got into a scuffle making the adults laugh, at their antics. As they were leaving Vivian told Twilight to mention her name at the realtor's office and they should see to her quickly. "Thank you Mrs. Cates!" She chirped as the two girls walked away, the three adults re entered the now empty office. They took their places at the table and relaxed. "It seems the child is wholly uninterested in anything but drawing us." Vivian chuckled, and the two nodded. " Sophie told me that Twilight is a child who watched her parents murdered by men when she was small. She told me that Twilight fled to the wolf den and when the men followed they were chased off. Sophie also informed me that Twilight has an uncle who lives near here but I don't know Twilight's last name to look for him." The three talked over the woman and what to do about the hunter. Until Vivian told them of what Tyler told her. "It makes sense with what Tyler told me she was saying as she attacked the hunter..."They nodded and separated to seek out more information. Twilight and Sophie strolled down the street and into the realtor's office. She did as she had been told and mentioned Mrs. Cates to the man and he promptly sat down with her and asked what she was looking for in a home. "I don't want to be in town, I would prefer to be in the forest. I would like at least three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I wouldn't mind a two story place with a balcony or something..."she continued listing what she wanted and the man took notes. She also stated she would prefer a dog door in case she chose to get a companion. The man smiled and asked her to wait a moment while he pulled all the properties that met her requirements. He wound up with only five properties that even sounded like something she would be buy.

Of the three she had been shown, Twilight was far from amused. She picked up a folder and flicked it open, she nearly dropped it from shock. It was a three story house, over a hundred years old. It was built in a castle style and the two turrets according to the folder were usable sun rooms. She smiled and flipped through the pictures of the place. "Sir?" He turned to see the young woman nose deep in a folder. "Yes?" She looked up and smiled. "I would like to see this place..." He took the folder gently and looked within. It was the old Creed house, they hadn't lived there in nearly four generations. "I see let me call the owner and ask if the place is still open for lease. And to see if I can take you there..." She nodded and he phoned Tyler, after explaining about the redhead the man had laughed and told him to take her there and see if she liked the property. "Well Missy it looks like the owner says its up for lease and I have permission to take you there." She grinned and the girls asked if now was a good time. "Yup, good as ever I'd say. Let's get this a going." They laughed and took his jeep up the twisty roads to the privet road that the house boasted. They passed a set of stone wolves and Twilight's eyes lit up. They got to the house and seeing the wolves carved into the railing she traced them, with a soft smile. He held out a old key and after twisting it in the lock the bolt slid back with a set of solid cracks. "Wow a dual bolt!" Twilight chirped as they entered the house. She looked at the wood floors and they explored the house, Twilight fell in love with the view of the forest from the master suite and Sophie wanted to die for the updated kitchen. They realized the living room, den and master suite all had fire places and were pleased. The basement was massive and had an outside entrance also. Twilight decided she would put kennels in the basement so she could keep either injured wolves or her own breeding females in them.

Both girls enjoyed the back porch seeing as it over looked the lake, and was screened in with steel mesh. "Mr. Toby?" Twilight call as she entered the man room once again. "yes my dear?" She smiled before speaking. " I want this house, its perfect for me and my plans.." He smiled and after re locking up the house they went back to the office and started the paperwork. After she was through it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon. They departed after he handed her a set of keys and the final paper was signed. The girls bought a ton of cleaning supplies and went back to the house and started packing Twilight's stuff. Most of it was still packed and it didn't take long for them to reload the car and be on their way to the house. "Hey Twilight?" "yeah Sophie?" The brunette grinned. "Whats the name of the property?" She grinned back before answering. "Wolf's Creed." Sophie wondered if it had anything to do with the Creed family. "I like the name, its pretty and old." Sophie laughed, knowing Twilight hated common names. " you my friend are a real piece of work.." She grinned, her eyes never leaving the road. "And your a pain in my ass." They laughed and the silence was pleasant until they reached the house. After unloading the car the two set to cleaning the living room first. They didn't stop cleaning until just before dawn when Twilight told Sophie it was time to sleep they had been up for nearly 24 hours straight. The two took showers and dived into the beds they had cleaned and prepared. Late into the evening the next day they were up and at it again, having finished the first floor the first night they dove into the second floor. The houses library was on this floor as well as Sophie's bed room. This time they were up until the delivery truck arrived with stuff Twilight ordered online. She told Sophie that she could have the bed she had bought for her place as they watched the men carry a large king size bed and frame up to the master suite. They put a cherry desk in her study, and a couple overstuffed chairs in the library. Sophie grinned seeing that Twilight was careful with her choices as to keep them in the same style and was amused to see her continue the wolf theme. There were two large rooms on the bottom floor that Twilight stocked with herbs and utensils suited for making what she wished.

The second she made into a kind of sanctuary, painted with gentle scenes. She fixed what she could brought in others if she couldn't. She and Sophie worked hard for the day making sure to stay on their feet and keep moving. Sophie had to get her schedule back on track and Twilight had to start one. While Sophie went to town for food and such, Twilight had put together her kennels and herb boxes in part of her basement. She also set up shelves for storing food and bought a large deep freezer for meat. This was freedom. After getting finished and cleaning up she went back up stairs to help Sophie stock the kitchen. Sophie gave the woman a hard look when she popped in and snatched an apple from a bowl on the table. "Twilight I am putting some stuff in a slow cooker for your dinner ok?" The woman nodded and together they had a good lunch and Sophie waived as she left the home. "See you tomorrow!" she only heard a faint reply as the mighty door shut and her friend went into the suite to collapse into bed. Twilight slept hard for the night and woke up just after dawn. After a hot shower and some hot coffee, she departed. Twilight's eyes were shielded by her favorite glasses. She went into town and was in the store getting new paints and brushes when she heard a loud bang and rushed outside. There was a native man squared off with an Anglo, the white man was larger and carrying a weapon. Twilight realized that she was in a good position, she lunged and used her brute power to force the man's hand into the air. The gun went off six times and Twilight squeezed tighter until the man dropped the weapon, after it bounced harmlessly off her shoulder she kicked the mans feet from under him and twisted his arm behind his back to keep him still.

Meeting the Native's eyes the two shared a grin. The deputy took the man in for questioning and the two also walked in to give statements. When Sherman heard her name he turned in shock. "Twilight Rayne, is that you?" She turned and gave him a soft smile. "Uncle Sherman?" he gave her the same grin and she jumped into his arms. After they were done the two of them left the office and retraced their steps to the shop and Twilight picked up her things and finished making her selections. After a few more stops they popped into the dinner for a drink and a small snack. Sophie saw the two and since they sat in her section she bustled over to take their orders. "Hiya Sophie! Look its my uncle!" She knew he was the pack's Keeper and smiled, she would be safe now. "Hello Sophia." She smiled at him before speaking. "Hello Mr. Blackstone, how are you?" After getting their drinks she left them to talk and saw Twilight enjoying herself. The two traded stories but she wouldn't tell him what drove her to his town, he knew it had to have been something horrible as her eyes darkened so much as she thought about it. "So I'm gonna open a store and sell a few paintings, Uncle." After paying their tab they left, he asked where she lived and was surprised by her answer. "I live at Wolf's Creed. I love it there, I get so much work done." He grinned hearing she still had that muscle car, but seeing the paint job shocked him. " You found your spirit guide?" She nodded and told him quietly what it was. "I still see her in my dreams, I think she is telling me something will change soon."

He nodded, he knew that she was right in assuming change was coming. The pack was restless and several of the younger generation were starting to flip for the first time. He knew that the Cates boy had been flipping for three years, and that's what had driven a wedge between the two former friends. Twilight's muscles tense and Sherman noticed as she stared at a truck on the road. He saw that there was a cage strapped to the back and there was a wolf passed out within it. "Hey Uncle..." He smiled knowing she wanted to help. "I'll distract the driver, you get the wolf." She grinned and simply walked down the road like nothing was wrong. Sherman amused the driver with a story until she came into the Sheriff's office with a smile on her face. "Uncle we are late for supper." Donner was shocked as the man smiled and departed with only a waive. He knew he would get the explanation out of him soon. Sherman noticed she had covered the passed out wolf with a sheet and told her how to get to his house. She drove her car, as he drove his truck. Sherman was nervously hoping the wolf didn't wake as she drove. They got to his house and he saw her carry him inside and he was trying to think of a way to get rid of her when she removed the sheet and he noticed the wolf was quite awake. "Hello Beloved, I see people are no kinder to you then they are me." Sherman was shocked to see Tyler Creed so calm, he noticed she had tied a bandana around his muzzle. He raised his hand seeing her untie it and remove it.

"Uncle do you remember the story about the first wolf I drew when I arrived here? The wolf I hid while he healed?"Sherman nodded. "This is him, Beloved is what I call him." She saw something sticking out of his flank and slowly reached for it and pulled it out. "Uncle is this a tranquillizer dart?" Sherman took it from her and looked it over. "No my dear, this is a locator dart. We must find out if it had a tip. If it did we will have to remove it or the hunter's will keep finding him." While he looked Twilight spoke to the wolf, she kept reaching out and pulling her hand back. He waited for the next time and put his head under her hand. Her scratches and fingers felt good in his fur, she gently stroked his ears and neck softly massaging his aches. Sherman returned with a silver tray and Twilight looked at him with worried eyes. "The tip is in his thigh, we have to remove it." She nodded and watched her uncle give the wolf a shot and saw his eyes cloud over and close. "he is so beautiful, why would people hurt him?" Sherman smiled softly as he made a cut in the wolf's hide. "there are many who wish to due harm to the wolves, my child. Your love and respect for them is a kindness few have." She snorted and continued stroking the male's head. "come its time to let him rest I'll release him in the morning." She looked at him. "You should call Tyler, its his friend. He might be worried." He smiled and told her he would call him in the morning as it was quite late. "Good night uncle, I'll see you soon." she left and he turned to see the wolf slowly transforming back into a man. " She is quite fond of you Tyler, even if she doesn't know your also a man." the man in question only looked at him and passed out. He covered him with a blanket and retired to bed.

In the morning he was up to find Tyler still passed out. He made coffee and heard the man get up, heard him dressing and Tyler plopped into a chair at his table. "Ugh, what ever you gave me kicked my ass, but good." Sherman laughed and handed him a mug, watching the man enjoy his coffee. "My niece won't tell me why she is here or what drove her into hiding." Tyler snorted, as he sipped but he too was curious what drove such a strong person to run. He decided to pay her a visit as a man, to see how she was fairing in his mother's ancestral home. It took him less time then he thought to get to the house and he smiled seeing that it had been cleaned and painted. He knocked on the door and heard her foot steps coming down to open it, she smiled on seeing him. "Hello Tyler! How is your companion?" He smiled at her and was invited in. "he is fine, thanks I'm told to you and Sherman." She smiled and offered him a cup of coffee. " I'd love one, actually." They sat and talked for awhile and a thought suddenly hit her. "Oh, I had said I had something for you, if you don't mind following me I'll let you see it now." He nodded and they walked to what had been his mother's solar, she opened the doors and he saw several paintings on the walls. "this is the picture I wanted you to see and if you like it, I'll give it to you." She showed him a image of himself singing to the moon, in the Alpha's posture. He could see in the mist she painted the eyes of a great many wolves below him. "Astounding, it looks just like him." She smiled. "its yours. I have but one question before you take it..."

He turned to see her, shyly scuffing her foot on the floor. "what is his name?" He smiled brightly. "I haven't given him one, he is like a brother to me and I don't want to give him one that doesn't suit him." She smiled and handed him the portrait by the frame. "I heard you had come up with a name for him.." She blushed darkly and glared at the wall. "I weaseled it out of your uncle this morning." She snorted before shaking her head laughing. "Yes I did think of a nickname for him, but I'm not sure if your macho-ism will allow you to use it.." He looked at her with one raised eyebrow and she laughed at him. "I call him Beloved, for that is what he is to me. A Beloved and respected friend." Tyler couldn't resist the smile that crossed his face, it was a full blown grin of enjoyment. " I think it suits him but you are right I'll never be able to call him by it with a straight face." She swatted at him playfully, and pulled out some snacks and offered them. He enjoyed spending time with her she seemed to truly understand him and his plans. She even gave insight and picked a few of his plans apart with logic. He took it in stride since she didn't tease him or belittle him. She restructured his picked apart plans with more sound ideas and facts. They switched subjects easily and conversation flowed richly between them. They finally wound up on the topic of the wolves and hunters. "I don't think hunters should be let off with a slap on the wrist, it infuriates me to no end! They are shooting at intelligent and caring beings who are only trying to make sure their pups survive." He agreed and she invited him to spend the night in one of the spare rooms on the second floor. He accepted and they separated to sleep. She climbed into bed and smiled thinking of the handsome man who slept only a floor away.

In the morning she made him breakfast and they sat out on her porch talking. He told her he owned the shop she wanted to rent and together they worked out an agreement, she would paint him one image a month and she could keep her profits. She agreed and surprised him by kissing his cheek, he relaxed into her and was surprised by her fingers stroking his hair and neck. "Tyler, take care of Beloved. You don't ever want to come home one day and find him gone..." he looked at her with soft eyes and was surprised when she started to cry silently. He gathered her against him and allowed her to lie against his chest. "I had a companion like yours, he was mostly wolf there was only a little German Shepherd in him. I loved him like a brother, he went everywhere with me and helped when I was seized by panic attacks. It was nearing his third birthday when I met a man I thought I loved and who loved me in turn. It was only after we had been together for a couple months that the violence started, first it was swats on my backside then it only got worse."here she took a ragged breath before continuing. "Time and time again my brother fought him off, when he got violent. One day I went to run some errands and when I came home he was missing. I searched and searched, it was a few days later that some of people who lived in the houses next to me told me that he had the cops come pick my friend up. I went right away to the shelter and demanded they return him but they told me I was too late the man who had called had told them it had bitten a child and to destroy the animal. I packed my stuff that day and fled here, he murdered my only friend in the world. I loved Higure, he was my strength. I knew my uncle lived near here as did Sophie. I think that's part of the reason I can't stand a lot of people anymore. I miss him so much Tyler, he was the only living member of the pack who saved my life as a child." he only held her tighter as she dissolved into sorrow. He told her that he would come visit more often so she wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

Tyler was surprised at hearing her story, he knew that she was lonely but now he knew why. It both saddened and enraged him that someone could do this to a woman. But it didn't surprise him what humans were capable of. She fell asleep on his chest and breathing in her scent of thunderstorms and moon flowers, he too drifted into sleep.

-Tyler's dream-

As he ran through the forest as a wolf, he heard the heavy thud of paws coming from behind him. He knew that none of the pack liked to run with him because of his size. Due to a imbalance in his body he was larger then they were by several inches. The paws got closer as the creature pulled along side him, the wolf was barely shorter then him and a mercury silver at that. He had only heard legends of the color. It was obviously female by the sleekness of its body and the length of her tail. She ran at his side, as they ghosted through the forest. He knew this was not Ruby, too large and the way she nosed his shoulder to gentle. They stopped to take a drink from the lake and the female tugged on his tail playfully. They romped and tussled for sometime. He tried to hear her mental voice but all he could hear was the waives of the lake. They left the lake walking side by side, her fur mixing with his. She trusted him and obviously cared for him since she cleaned his muzzle and face for him. Tyler was close to hearing her when he suddenly woke from the dream.

He realized her was laying on Twilight's couch, he saw she was still sound asleep on his chest. He smiled at her before looking out the window. He saw that the moon was setting and he knew he needed to leave. He carefully settled her in her bed, smiling at her deep black sheets. He left her a note and made sure to go out the dog door so that he wouldn't leave her unprotected by the locks. When he reached his place he waited for a decent hour and made a couple calls. He had found what he was looking for and decided it would make a lovely gift to the woman who had cared for him twice now.


End file.
